Traditionally, satellite and cable providers receive a long form episode or movie files from a content creator or provider with baked-in advertisement (ad) breaks for airing on the satellite or cable channels. Typically, on the fourth day after airing this original version of the episode or movie, a new long form version of the episode or movie replaces the original version in the satellite/cable provider's on-demand library. Conventionally, content creators or providers fill the ad breaks of the new version with generic or baked-in promo inventory, such as ads that promote their family of network's programming.